UnderRacer
TheGravyNator (Twitch) |date = |website = Game Jolt SubReddit |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Game}} UnderRacer is a mashup racing game between Undertale and Super Mario Kart, with elements of Lego Racers 2. One day, a child named Frisk fell into Mount Ebott and met Flowey, the child is taught to manage karts and Flowey talked about the dungeon. To teach Frisk to ride on the map, he suggested a race between them. After the race, Flowey wants to kill them, but Toriel saves Frisk. After meeting with Toriel the Ruins suddenly collapse and Frisk, looking for the cause, discovers the culprit to be Hacker!Frisk. Flowey and Frisk talks with Hacker!Frisk who tells them about their intentions and everything returns to normal. Frisk is sent to Toriel's house to beat her in a race to get away from the Ruins. Locations Ruins * Boss: Toriel * Miniboss: Flowey, Napstablook * Opponents: Froggit, Vegetoid The Ruins has walking and static stones, studs, and columns. Snowdin Forest Snowdin has fewer traps than The Ruins but has holes in which you can fall. The columns are replaced by snow piles. Waterfall Waterfall has stones like the Ruins and pits like Snowdin. There are columns of glowing mushrooms, trees and bulbs. CORE The CORE does not have any traps, instead, it has a huge number of pits. Miscellaneous Items During the race, boxes will appear that give various bonuses and attacks. Cards that appear during the race contain present chests and blue stars; blue stars are reminiscent of SAVE points which fill the magic meter. On the maps, you can find different types of obstacles which are specific to their location. Some unobtainable characters may be seen during races, but are not obtainable due to being behind an insurmountable obstacle. Gold is a prize for obtaining victory in some of the races. Trivia * If you don't "skip" the spoiler warning (it continues indefinitely), Flowey escapes. * If you incorrectly modify the game files, the next time you start the game there will be two Annoying Dogs, and it is possible to find the annoying dog in the startup menu. * There are ways of obtaining secret characters for Custom Races in the Ruins hub area. Just find the secret room with the Omega Flowey moniter and drive into it. You can then type in codes for secret characters. ** Blueberry from Underswap by typing in "blueberry" ** Underfell Papyrus by typing in "evilpapy" ** Story Shift Chara by typing in "femness" * Secret characters are also obtainable by miscellaneous means. ** Asriel by beating Flowey in the tutorial race (You also get an achievement) ** W. D. Gaster by falling off in the CORE racetrack (You also get an achievement). He also appears on the main menu next to the Ruins entrance. ** Chara by clicking the first five letters of the word "Character" in the racer selection screen (You must do this repeatedly) ** Annoying Dog by editing the Save.ini file. You need to go to Line 18. If you played the game correctly, it will read 0. Replace it with a 1. He also appears on the main menu on the Ruins entrance, though not in his kart. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Games